Good Morning!
by eightbitGuitarist
Summary: Confidence, surety, love. But then... Anxiety, fear, curiosity. What was he going to ask her?


**Just a cute little oneshot between grown-up Soul and Maka. I did NOT know Maka's middle name, if she even has one, but Elizabeth sounded nice. (: Anyhoo, read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

_The clash of metal rattles the air sharply, surrounding seas rocking the small vessel into a gentle sway. Swords struck each other, people writhing into a tumbling mess on the desk of the _Soul Eater.

_A certain pirate captain, the one who owned the small but magnificent ship, was pressed down to the floorboards by another of his title, the captain of the _Witch Hunter.

_ Captain Soul grit his teeth, grinning a shark's grin up at the opposing captain. "So we meet again, Maka."_

* * *

"That's Captain Albarn, to you!" Maka let out a squeal as Soul flipped her onto her back, onto the soft, warm comforter of her bed. She had a long and thin pillow in hand, her make-shirt cutlass, and her only defense. The white-haired boy grinned down at her with sharp but alluring teeth, examining her splayed form.

Her pale, milky white skin was raised in goose-bumps where he had touched her, and she was scant of clothes other than her skimpy lingerie, which was a pale white set of panties and bra, embellished with lace and a few tiny bows, and barely covered her now-womanly figure. Soul admired her silently – she had grown since their high school years at DWMA as a weapon and meister pair. After they had gotten their last soul, and turned soul into an official Death Scythe, he had been off on business and not been home. He had left for a year and a half on a touring mission around a few countries, and when he came back, he was awestruck.

Maka answered the door with a yawn – he came pretty early in the morning – dressed in a tiny, strappy camisole and short-shorts, in which she proceeded to koala-hug him and press him to the wall, where they then practically swallowed each other whole. And since then, it was almost like a mutual agreement, an unspoken truce that they would be there for each other, always. Soul took in the curve of her hips and the peaks of her breasts, hidden behind white lace, which she had filled out into a D cup while he was gone. Her lips were quirked, rosy and smooth her face evolved from childish and girly to a full-blown woman, emerald eyes sparkling wondrously. Her ashen-blonde hair had grown out and now brushed the bottom of her ribcage, where he could see the fine lines of her bone from behind her lean muscle.

He heard him name echo, somewhere, but he was still unsure until a palm smacked light against his cheek.

"Earth to Soul~!" her pretty voice was sing-songy as she called his name against, poking his name. "Anybody home?" She laughed, smiling sweetly.

"Wha-? Oh, hey. Did I zone out?"

Maka giggled. "You did."

He sighed softly with content and collapsed onto his back beside her.

Maka rolled over and pressed her nose into his neck, her fingers trailing down his bare chest, and legs tangling. Soul wrapped one arm around her waist and both their free hands raised and linked, fingers entwining.

"Maka?"

"Hm?"

"I need to ask you something."

* * *

Maka looked up at Soul, the man she had been with the, almost three, almost four years now. The morning light, warm and crisp and white, settled on his face, accentuating his sharp, handsome features. She gazed fondly into his scarlet eyes and reached out to lock soul wavelengths with him.

_Confidence, surety, love. But, then… Anxiety, fear. Curiosity. _What was he going to ask?

"Alright, shoot." She watched curiously as he wiggled out from under her and stood, climbing off the bed to big around in the drawer of his bedside table before kneeling beside the bed. Maka scooted into the warm spot he'd left, on the edge of the bed. She laid on her side, ankles crossed and one hand holding her head up, elbow resting on the pillow and raising her head so her hair fell like a wall behind herm her left arm draped across her bosom.

Soul took a deep breath and gazed up at her with big, childish eyes, an unusual sense of insecurity for him. Maka returned his gaze with a sweet, encouraging smile, despite her confusion.

Exhaling slowly, Soul leaned forward and rested his elbows on the bed, a black velvet box held in his deft fingers.

"Maka Elizabeth Albarn," he flipped open the box and Maka eyes widened, along with a pleased grin on her face, her pleasurable surprise evident. "Will you marry me?"

She gaze at him for a moment before crushing her lips to his. "Oh, hell yes."


End file.
